Jealous Clarity
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Logan and Rory are still in a no strings relationship when logan sees rory with a mystery man. Logan gets jealous. ::ONE SHOT::


Jealous Clarity

Logan had just come out of his Art History class, mumbling about never going to sign up for classes drunk again and how Finn had ever talked him into this was beyond him. He was making his way across the courtyard to catch a glimpse of Rory Gilmore.

They had been doing a no strings relationship and Logan thought it couldn't be going better. Until he saw her.

She was standing just outside her classroom door talking to a man that was leaning on a column. She was grinning and laughing and making all kinds of odd hand gestures as she told her story, stopping every once in a while to listen to what the man had said and nodding emphatically.

Logan balled his fists in anger, but suddenly released them. He couldn't be angry, they had a deal, no strings. He didn't have the right to be jealous. He was so consumed by his thoughts he failed to see Finn and Colin come up behind him.

"Who's that?" Colin asked, causing Logan to jump.

"I don't know" He was forced to admit.

Finn looked at Logan's grimace and nodded knowingly, "You're jealous"

"What? I am not!" Logan all but shouted.

"Hmmm" Colin muttered, still studying the pair as Rory made more weird hand gestures, "She's obviously very comfortable around him"

"How do you know?" Logan asked nastily, unaware how jealous he sounded.

"She's smiling alot which shows familiarity, she holds his arms to emphasize points which means he's probably had to listen to her often before and just now she slapped his upper arm which means she's comfortable enough around him to kid around without awkwardness." Colin pointed out.

Logan looked at him and muttered, "Curse you and your Pre-Law courses on body language" Logan looked at the pair again. Rory was nodding, grinning as the man told his tale. They had managed to maneuver to their side so he could now see the man's face. He wasn't too tall or too short, about five foot eleven. He had brown hair that looked oddly familiar. He looked to be older than them, late twenties, maybe. Logan had no idea where his Ace could know this older man from but he did know he didn't like their comfort levels around each other.

"Wow" Finn muttered, glancing sideways at Logan.

Rory had just yelled and jumped into the mystery man's arms as he swung her around in a well practiced motion.

"That's it" Logan mumbled angrily, fed up. He stalked toward the happy pair, Finn and Colin not far behind, "Ace!" He called out.

Rory's head popped up in shock, "Logan? Hey"

He nodded to her and swung an arm casually around her shoulders and turned to face the man, "Hello. Logan Huntzberger. These are my friends, Colin McCrae and Finnigan Morgan" He introduced, hoping to intimidate the man away from Ace with their influential family names, but the man just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Christopher Hayden" He introduced, causing Colin to stiffen in shock.

"Christopher Hayden, as in only son to Straub and Francine Hayden?" He asked, "As in _the_ icon on law, more specifically obscure and international law?"

Chris just nodded. Logan was astonished, what was this man from such a rich and influential family doing here... with Ace?

Christopher looked at his watch quickly and looked up at Rory, "Sorry, sweetie, I gotta go. There's a computer software meeting in Hartford in an hour and I need to get going." He leaned down and kissed Rory's cheek, "I'll see you tonight at eight though, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Rory smiled sweetly.

Christopher walked away from them and toward a motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet, put it on and drove off.

"_The_ Christopher Hayden drives a motorcycle?" Colin asked in shock.

"No, he drives a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed, close ratio Andrews transmission. There is a BIG difference." Rory explained while Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't take you for the bike kinda Sheila" He mentioned as they all walked back to a coffee vender, Logan's arm still around Rory.

"I'm not... normally, but like I said, it's not just a bike." She responded.

"Why does he have to go to a computer software meeting?" Colin asked.

"Because he runs a computer software company" Rory said slowly.

"Why? But his parents-"

Colin was cut off, "He got out of the Hartford High Society Elite thing a long time ago. He does his own thing, no matter what his parents say" Rory interrupted

"How do you know him?" Colin said, asking the question that's been on Logan's mind for some time now.

"Oh, he's my-" Rory then was cut off by a funeral march coming from her pocket. Logan cursed all there was as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. She slipped her hand down and flipped open her cell phone, "Hello, Grandma"

Finn snickered as he realized the march was her ringtone for Emily Gilmore.

They all listened in on her one sided conversation.

"Yes, I know there's a ball this Saturday...Yes, I realize you were invited...Yes, I understand you must attend, I still don't see what this has to do with me...Yes grandma, I like the rainforest...no, I was not aware that's what the Charity Gala was for... No, grandma, I hadn't realized that all procedes go to help the rainforest," Rory rolled her eyes, "Yes, grandma... no, grandma, I can't say I have met her... oh, really, you want me to go?" Rory asked sarcatically, "No, grandma, that's fine. You could have just asked instead of making this whole big thing, you know... Well, while she may be my mother and we are very similar, I am not her clone and I have no problem going to the charity gala...no, grandma,I will not sneak out a window...again" She rolled her eyes once more, causing the boys to snicker, "What?" Her eyes widened, "No, I didn't hear anyone laughing," She said, effectively killing their laughter, "No, no one...noooo...fine," She gave a defeated sigh, "Logan, Finn and Colin...Logan Huntzberger, Finnigan Morgan and Colin McCrae...No, I don't know...okay, bye" Rory finally hung up.

"What did she want?" Finn asked

"For me to go to this thing this Saturday instead of our weekly dinners. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later" She called, running to her dorm.

"Oh!" Colin exclaimed a moment later, "She never told us how she knew Hayden"

"Let's find out tonight" Finn suggested

"What do you mean?" Logan asked sulkily

"He said he's pick her up for dinner at eight, let's follow them."

"Brilliant!" Colin exclaimed. Logan's smiled sarted to get brighter.

That night they were hiding behind a tree in the courtyard.

"It's eight ten where is he?" Colin whispered.

"When Rory says a time, it usually means fifteen to twenty minutes afterward. Apparently, it's a Gilmore thing" Logan whispered back.

"So, that means they've gone out before"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked getting jealous again

"He obviously know what eight means in Gilmore time" Colin explained

"Shush, he's here." Finn exclaimed.

They watched as Christopher Hayden pulled up, this time in a car. He opened the back seat to let a little girl about four get out. They then walked hand in hand to Rory's dorm.

"I wonder who the kid is" Colin asked.

"You don't think it could be Rory's do you?" Finn asked in surprise, but Colin shook his head.

"You know she's not like that."

Rory then took that time to step out of her room. She bent down and gave a tight hug to the little girl and then to Chris. She wore a tight black top with a jean jacket over it and a skirt just above her knees with black knee high boots. Logan thought she looked hot, which was echoed by Finn as he wolf whistled. Unfortunately, Rory heard him.

"Finn?" She called out suspiciously. The guys all looked at eachother, knowing the gig was up. They walked out of their hiding positions, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know how you knew Mr. Hayden" Colin answered.

Rory's eyes widened in understanding, she was about to explain when Logan interrupted.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second, Ace"

She nodded, looking confused and they walked back into her dorm.

"Yes?"

"I want strings" He blurted out

"Excuse me?" She asked, unbelieving.

"I want to date you... exclusively" He tried again

"Why?" She had to know what brought upon this breakthrough.

Logan chuckled, "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy"

"My Best Friend's Wedding. Not bad, Huntzberger, there may be hope for you yet" Rory smiled, "But I still don't understand"

"When I saw you today with Hayden, I got so jealous because you were so comfortable with him- wait" Logan said, seeing Rory open her mouth as understanding shot through her, "Let me finish. I realized I never want to see you date anyone else. I want to be with you. Just you."

"I want to be with you too" Rory whispered and Logan grinned and hugged her, they clasped hands and walked outside after a brief kiss.

"Isthe littlegirlyour daughter?" Finn asked as soon as she came out.

Rory looked shocked, "What? Of course not!"

"She looks just like you" Finn defended.

"Look, I think you guys got the wrong idea this afternoon" Rory tried again, "This is Gigi or Georgia," Rory introduced the little girl, "She's my little sister" Finn nodded in understanding, "And Logan? This is Christopher Hayden... My father"

Colin gasped in shock and Logan's eyes widened. Finn however understood, having put the peices together when she said that GiGi was her sister.

Chris slung an arm around Rory's shoulders, "Hey, am I to assume you, Logan Huntzberger" He mocked from earlier, "are my eldest daughter's boyfriend"

"Yes, sir" Logan stuttered in shock.

Christopher gave an appraising look and nodded, "Okay," He turned to Rory, "We can catch up next time, I'm afraid it's Gigi's bedtime."

They looked down to see the little girl curled up asleep in Chris' hands.

"Okay, daddy" Rory gave him a hug and kissed Gigi's forehead.

"Don't forget. The Offspring CD, come up to Boston to get it this Sunday"

"I will dad, say hi to Grandmother Francine for me"

"I will"

With that he turned and left.

"You're richer than we are" Logan muttered

"You're more influential" Colin gaped

"But not hotter" Finn laughed.

"I'd have to disagree" Logan laughed, "She is definately hotter than either of you"

"You're just saing that 'cause you're dating her now" Colin mocked

"Speaking of... jealousy?" Rory asked Logan

"Yeah, sorry, Ace, I jumped the gun. But it gave me the guts to ask for a relationship so..." Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Jealous clarity, eh?" Finn grinned elbowing Logan as they all walked toward the pub.

"Definately" He smirked, wrapping an arm aroundRory's shoulders as she wrapped one around his waist.


End file.
